


Pictures

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [12]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy, Pictures, gays... gays everywhere, trans original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper wants to see pictures of Stevie when she was a child and Stevie thinks she knows where to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any typos, this is longer than I usually write.

Piper always wondered if Stevie was cute as a child. Stevie always wondered the same thing about Piper, although to be fair Nat seemed to be a pretty good reference point. Piper, being the inquisitive mind that she is, decided to ask the Vault Dweller if she had any pictures. Although Stevie didn't, she knew a pretty good place to look for some.

Stevie's parents lived near where the Glowing Sea was located in the Commonwealth. The woman knew it was a long shot that a) her parents lived and ghouls after all this time so close to where the bombs dropped, and b) that their house hadn't already been stripped and the pictures scrapped, but a part of her really wanted to go to her childhood home anyway. So, after preparations were finished and Stevie had begged Nick to watch Nat, Piper and Stevie were off.

The travel to the house in the southern end of Massachusetts was very uneventful except for multiple run-ins with stupid raiders and packs of feral ghouls. A shiver ran down Stevie's spine when she though about exactly how many of those people it was likely she had known in the previous portion of her life. 

That same shiver returned when she saw the house... Or what was left of it. Most of the two story pink house she remembered had been torn to tatters. The door was gone and most of the windows has been knocked out. Paint, what was left after nuclear fallout, was peeling from the wooden slats. The place stunk of sewage and rot instead of the cinnamon she had always associated with the place before.

"You okay Blue?" Piper asked softly from her side. 

"Yeah," Stevie chocked on laughter, "not exactly how I remember it."

Piper's eyes cast a worried glance towards her loved one. She knew that Stevie had been making progress but she also knew how fragile said progress really was. One bump could send their whole recovery train off the rails. She didn't want to have that happen, not after everything they had gone through to get to the point they were now. 

"Let's go see if mother dearest survived the nuclear fallout."

The two woman ventured into the dilapidated house, one much more confident than the other. Stevie was hiding her deep seeded doubt that her parents were dead by using a guise of confidence. Confidence in her family's health, confidence in her choice of coming to this godforsaken place. All of it fake and she had the feeling that Piper saw right through it.

The entire house had been stripped to remnants of it's previous glory. If her moms were alive, what was the chance that they had actually stayed here anyway? Stevie knew it was slim. She had one more place to check- the cellar.

Piper heard the creak of the basement trap door opening before a call of, "hello? We mean no trouble," rang through the air.

She saw the way that Stevie perked up almost immediately. She saw the way the other woman seemed to immediately recognized the voice. She saw the light that found it's wat into the pre-war relic's eyes.

"Veronica?!" Stevie shouted, started to sprint down the stairs towards where the door opened. Piper tried to follow her the best she could.

"Stevie? It can't be...."

Piper made it down the stairs to watch Stevie throw her arms around a ghoul woman in flannel and leather armor. It didn't take a genius to see the connection between the two woman. Although it was hard to tell, if she had to guess she would put the ghoul's age at about 240ish. Give or take a few hundred years. 

"Where's mom- other mom?"

The ghoul woman, Veronica, smirked. "I'm not sure your biological mother should be 'other mom' and she is sleeping downstairs, you and your friend are welcome to come down here if you'd like and wait for to wake."

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

They waited in the basement of Stevie's old home waiting for her biological mom, Lily Royal, to wake up. In that time Piper learned a lot about Stevie and her relationship with her step mother. They were very close. The journalist hadn't seen Stevie so happy in a long time. She wondered how one woman, a woman who had to have tried to fill the void of a deadbeat father, could bring so much happiness to a little girl.

Finally Lily woke and and walked into the room, yawning and mumbling something like, "if you would keep it down Veronica..." Although the rest of the sentence was shrouded. The woman paused and looked around, her eyes tearing up when she saw Stevie.

"Mom!"

The aforementioned girl jumped up and hugged her mother tightly. "Stephanie...."

"I have to catch you up on a lot, both of you. First things first," she stepped away from her mother and walked over to Piper. "I would like to introduce Mrs. Piper Wright," she motioned to the girl besides her, "and Mrs. Stephanie Wright."

Both Veronica and Lily started to cry. Their daughter, the one they had been sure had been married and in love with Nate, although she was never really happy with him, had found someone who made her smile. Like, actually smile. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

And that's exactly what Stevie did. She explained everything from Cryo to how Piper had accidentally proposed to Stevie and how she had decided to take the reporter's last name. Throughout the entire story both of the Vault Dweller's parents paid apt attention to their daughter. Not once did they interrupt.

"You've been through a lot and I'm sorry about Shaun honey." Lily smiled sadly. "Why did you come here though?"

"Well I was hoping you'd be here but Pipes here wanted to see pictures of me as a little munchkin and I figured you'd have some."

Veronica smiled. "Our albums were not destroyed or scavenged thankfully."

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

They looked through photo albums for hours. Piper had to admit that Stevie was a cute child. Her style was very punk with canvas shoes, beanies, and clothing very rebellious compared to that she had seen other pre-war woman wearing. Her style was much like what most wastelanders wore today.

Veronica was pretty. Her angular features were beautiful and her blonde hair was curly. Her frame was built, making Piper think she played some sort of pre-war sport. Lily was quite the opposite however. Her frame was lithe and her features were soft. She looked inviting, friendly even. She could see where Stevie got her hair, long and straight brown hair cascaded down her shoulders.

There were picture for almost every occasion in Stevie's life. Birthdays, basketball games, first dates with either gender, weddings, the whole business. There was just one thing missing, in some of the earlier pictures there was a girl, a little sister with Stevie, and in the older pictures there was a younger brother.

"Where is Max?" Stevie's voice cut Piper out of her silence.

"He is out exploring the Commonwealth. He said he wanted to check out Sanctuary."

"All of you survived?"

"Yeah, Stevie, yeah we did." Lily smiled.

"Would you guys want to come and live with us in Sanctuary?"

Veronica and Lily looked at each other. "Wherever our family goes we go."

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

On the walk back Piper watched Veronica, Stevie, and Lily interact. She couldn't wait until she met Max. Piper also couldn't help but think about the happy family in front of her and grin when she remembered the fact that she was now a permanent part of that family.


End file.
